Jake/Gallery
Images of Jake. External Galleries Promotional Imagery Jake solo promo.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo02.jpg TinkJakeHook-Battle for the Book promo art.png Jake solo promo02.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land promo.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land promo03.jpeg Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo01.jpg Skully&Jakewallpaper.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo02.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land promo05.png Jake_and_NP_icon.png Jake_and_NP_poster.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land promo04.png Captain Jake and the Never Land promo06.jpeg BattleForTheBook poster.jpg Jake&Tick-Tock -Jake's Buccaneer Blast.jpg|Promotional art of Jake and Tick-Tock Croc for the spin-off series "Jake's Buccaneer Blast" Battle for the book promo.jpg Battle for the book promo03.png Battle for the book promo02.png Jake&Skully-logo.png CaptainJake DisneyJunior 34.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Peter Pan Returns cover art.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates season 3 promo.png 05376_1.jpg 25646.jpg Jake Season3#.png jake pose01.png Jakepose02.jpg jakepose03.gif Jake's Birthday Bash!03.jpg Jake - Birthday Bash.jpg 124722 JAKE-1-.jpg jakevshook-promo02.jpg Jake&Hook-promo.png Disney Captain Jake - Group Poster.jpg Jake's awesome crew.png|Jake and his awesome crew. 640px-The Pirate Princess with Jake and his crew.jpg Jake's Buccaneer Blast LEGO® DUPLO® Adventures!.jpg Jake.png Jakesword03.jpg Jake&NP.jpg Jake&Crew-mermaid lagoon.jpg Jake-The-Never-Land-Pirates.jpg Jake Neverland Pirates.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates 07.jpg Jake-Pose 01.png Jake&Hook-Jake and the neverland pirates.jpg captain jake-promo02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's neverland rescue promo.jpg Peter&Jake-Pirate Fools Day promo.jpg Jake-group promo.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates.jpg DISNEY JR JAKE.jpg Jake-FirstDayOfSummer!.jpg Jake-HappyBirthday.jpg Jake-BestFriendsDay.jpg Disney Junior Summer.jpg Disney Junior promo02.jpg Disney Junior promo01.jpg jakepeer.png jakelean.png jakechest.png jakejoy.png jakesword3.png jakemapscroll.png jakeladder.png jakeyeah.png jaketreasure02.png Jake's Never Land Rescue promo.jpg disney junior promo03.jpg Captain Jake-Disney Junior.jpg Disney-jr-pirate-and-princess.jpg Jake- Soaring Over Summer Arcade.jpg Disney Junior Appisodes.jpeg Jake&crew-Disney Junior Appisodes.jpg Jake&crew-Disney Junior Appisodes02.jpg Disney Junior Appisodes03.jpeg Us-ipad-4-disney-junior-appisodes.jpeg Disney Junior Appisodes02.jpeg Jake&Hook-Disney Junior Appisodes.jpg Power Of doing good.png PODG-Jake&Sofia.jpg Disney Junior Pirate and Princess Summer Power of Doing Good.jpg Disney Junior Pirate and Princess Summer.jpg The Legion of Pirate Villains! wallpaper.jpg Spin-offs ''Jake's Never Land Pirate School'' Jake&Bucky.jpg Jake&Tick Tock-Jake's Never Land Pirate School.jpg Tick-Tock-Jake's Never Land Pirate School.jpg Crocodile Creek-Jake's Never Land Pirate School.jpg Jake flying-Jake's Never Land Pirate School.jpg ''Jake's Buccaneer Blast '' Jake's Buccaneer Blast - The Golden Pirate Pyramid title card.jpg Jake&crew- The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Jake&Skully-Stormy Seas.png Jake&Izzy-Stormy Seas03.png Jake&Izzy-Stormy Seas02.png Jake&Izzy-Stormy Seas01.png Jake-Stormy Seas.png Jake&crew-Jake's Buccaneer Blast-The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Jake&Peter-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Jake Hook&Bucky-Hideout Hijinks.jpg Jake&crew -Buccaneer Blast.jpg Jakr&Crew-Buccaneer Blast.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas.jpeg Jake-The Never Land Jungle Speedway.jpg Izzy Skully &Jake-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Peter PanJake&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Peter PanJake&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Peter Pan&Jake-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Jake&Crew -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Frozen Forest-Pirate on Ice02.jpg Jake&Crew-Pirates on Ice02.jpg Jake&Crew-Pirates on Ice.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates on Ice0.jpg Buccaneer Blast-Pirates on Ice.jpg Jake&Skully-Pirates on Ice.jpg Jake&crew- The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight!.jpg Jake&Cubby-Jake's Buccaneer Blast.jpg Peter Pan-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Jake&crew-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure.jpg Jake&Skully- The Big Golden Tiki Treasure.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain.jpg Jake-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!01.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain01.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain02.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain03.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain04.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain05.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain06.jpg Jake-The Treasure of Belch Mountain01.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain07.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain08.jpg Jake&crew-The Treasure of Belch Mountain09.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas05.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas01.jpg Jake&crew-Stormy Seas04.jpg Jake spyglass-Stormy Seas02.jpg Jake spyglass-Stormy Seas01.jpg Jake spyglass-The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Bucky-Stormy seas.jpg Pirate piece-The Golden Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Golden Pirate Pyramid-The Golden Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Pirate piece-The Golden Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas10.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas09.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas08.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas07.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas06.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas05.jpg Jake&crew-Stormy Seas03.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas01.jpg Jake-Hideout Hijinks!.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice06.jpg Jake-The Never Land Jungle Speedway03.jpg Jake-The Never Land Jungle Speedway02.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates on Ice04.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice07.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates on Ice03.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice05.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice04.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice03.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice02.jpg Jake-Pirates on Ice01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates on Ice01.jpg Peter Pan&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Peter Pan&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Peter Pan&crew-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight04.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances Jake-Disney Park.jpg Disneydodgers2.jpg Jake Disney Junior Live.jpg Jake_and_Smee.jpg Sharky&Bones-Jake.jpg JakeHookSharky&Bones.JPG Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Jake, Izzy ,Cubby and Skully.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang03.JPG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Jake Live.JPG Jake-and-The-Never-Land-Pirate-Band-Downtown-Disney.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Jake & Peter.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg JakeTalkLikeAPirateWeek.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Jake.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-Jake&Sharky&Bones.jpg COLIN FORD&Jake.jpg cameron boyce&Jake.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-Jake&Cubby.jpg disney-junior-live-Jake01.jpg Disneydodgers3.jpg disney-junior-live-on-stage-jake.JPG Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live Onstage.jpg Jake&Cast.jpg JakewithSharky&Bones.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Crew.JPG Jake&crew-disney junior live.jpg Jake&crew-disney junior live02.jpg DavidJakeHook&Smee.jpg Jonathan Morgan & Jake.jpg Jake Disney Junior s Nancy Kanter Disney Junior Rick Rowell.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake05.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake03.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake04.jpg Madison Pettis & Jake02.jpg Leigh-Allyn Baker &Jake02.jpg Leigh-Allyn Baker &Jake01.jpg Adam Wylie & Jake.jpg Loren Hoskins & Jake.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirate Band at the Disney Park01.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirate Band at the Disney Park02.jpg Jake & Jessie Cast02.jpg Jake & Jessie Cast01.jpg Jake&Megan Richie.jpg Kate Finan02.jpg Jake&Cast02.JPG Printed Media Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page02.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book01.jpg Treasure of the TidesBook01.jpg Skipping day page.jpg Pirate Campoutpage01.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Battle for the book page02.png Battle for the book page01.png skullycubbyjake-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer02.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book02.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book01.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates-The Great Never Sea Conquest book.gif Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page04.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page03.jpg Croc takes the cake.jpg After while crocodile.JPG X Marks the Croc!.JPG The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg Jake-The key to Skull Rock page01.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book02.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake&Cubby-The Key to Skull Rock Book.png Groupshot-Save Me, Smee!.jpg HookJake&Cubby-The key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew with Hook-The Key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock book02.png Jake&crew-Ahoy, Izzy!.jpg IzzyJakeHook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake&crew-Surfin' Turf book02.png Jake&crew-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake Saves Bucky book07.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book06.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book05.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg Surhf in turf01.jpg Surhf in turf02.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-All hands on Hook.jpg JakeSkully&Tick-Tock Croc-RockTheCroc.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.jpg Captain Jake - The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Hook&Smee-Save Me, Smee!.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page01.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables-page0.jpg Marina&Jake-Surfin' Turf book.png App Shopper- Disney Junior Magazine page.jpg Geyser Gulch-X Marks the Croc!.png IzzyJakeSkully&Tick-Tock Croc-RockTheCroc.png Pirate Tales.jpg Save Me, Smee page.jpg The Pirate Games page03.png The Pirate Games page01.png Croc Takes the Cake02.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page02.png The Great Never Sea Conquest page01.png Groupshot- after a while crocodile.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky page.png Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page01.jpg Winter Never Land book.jpg Sailing the Never Sea book.jpg pirate campout page.jpg Treasure of the tides page.JPG JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p12-13.jpg My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg Hideout-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg Bucky-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg The Pirate Games.jpg The Missing Spyglass.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables back.jpg Doubloon Lagoon-Pirate campout page.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates-What do You See.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page12.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page07.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page04.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page11.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page10.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page09.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page16.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page19.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page17.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page15.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page08.jpg Video games Puttin' Pirates.jpg Bedtime Treasure Hunt.jpg Bucky's Never Sea Hunt.jpg Jake's Heroic Race.jpg JakeNever Land Games.jpg Mecha sword Super Pirate Powers.jpg Plundering Pup.jpg JAKE And The Neverland Pirates - Golden Pirate Pumklin Patch.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game.jpg Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game.jpeg JAKE And The Never Land Pirates- The Great Pirate Pyramid.jpg Jake&Izzy-JakeNever Land Games.jpg groupshot - Jake's Heroic Race - Jake's.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game02.jpeg Bucky's Halloween Haunt02.jpg Bucky's Halloween Haunt01.jpg Jake's Jungle Groove game.jpg jakes-treasure-trek.jpeg Jakes-treasure-trek02.jpeg Jakes-treasure-trek03.jpeg Jakes-treasure-trek01.jpeg Jakes-treasure-trek04.jpeg Jake's Lost Stroy Quest.png Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers.png A Treasure for Mama Hook.jpg Jake - Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Jake's Lost Stroy Quest02.jpeg Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns01.jpg Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns02.jpg Golden squid-Jake And The Never Land Pirates Neverland Rescue Games.jpg Us-ipad-3-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Us-ipad-2-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Us-ipad-1-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Jake's Treasure Trek icon.png Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp04.jpeg Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp06.jpg Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg Jake&crew- go bananas.jpg Jake- go bananas.jpg Groupshot-Izzy's Flying Adventure.jpeg Super pirate powers.jpg Jake&Bucky-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpeg Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpg Jake&crew-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpg Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpeg DisneyJr-Voxel.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure Hunt game.png Jake&crew-Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Big bug valley- Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Ice Ogre-Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Belch Mountain- Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Dragon- Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Dragon- Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Lord Fathom-Battle On The Never Sea 06.jpg Lord Fathom-Battle On The Never Sea 05.jpg Lord Fathom-Battle On The Never Sea 04.jpg Lord Fathom-Battle On The Never Sea 03.jpg Lord Fathom-Battle On The Never Sea 02.jpg Lord Fathom-Battle On The Never Sea 01.jpg Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Sinker-Battle On The Never Sea06.jpg Sinker-Battle On The Never Sea05.jpg Sinker-Battle On The Never Sea04.jpg Sinker-Battle On The Never Sea03.jpg Sinker-Battle On The Never Sea02.jpg Sinker-Battle On The Never Sea01.jpg Ships-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Jake&Skully-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Mighty Colossus-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Jake&crew-Battle On The Never Sea 01.jpg Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers03.jpg Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers02.jpg Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg JakeHook&Mega-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Pirate Magician's Lair-Super Pirate Powers.jpg Never Land Ankh-Super Pirate Powers02.jpg Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Hook-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Tic-Toc--Jake's Skate Escape02.jpg Tic-Toc--Jake's Skate Escape01.jpg Sailor Swamp-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Stinkpot Swamp-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Floating Rock Canyon-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Jake-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Jake&crew-Super Pirate Powers02.jpg Jake&crew-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Gizmo suit-Super Pirate Powers.jpg Jake&crew-Puttin' Pirates Mini Golf01.jpg Cast-Puttin' Pirates Mini Golf.jpg Never Peak-Jake's Lost Story Quest01.jpg Shipwreck beach-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Characters-Jake's Story Quest.jpg Jake-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Story Quest03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Story Quest02.jpg Jake&Izzy-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Hangman's Tree-Jake's Lost Story Quest01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Story Quest01.jpg Jake's Birthday Bounce.jpg Jake&crew-Birthday Bounce.jpg Jake&crew-Birthday Bounce02.jpg Jake-Birthday Bounce.jpg Hook&Smee Birthday Bounce.jpg Jake&crew-Birthday Bounce03.jpg Jake&Izzy-Birthday Bounce.jpg Jake&Skully-Birthday Bounce.jpg Hook&Jake- Birthday Bounce.jpg Map-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Never land-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Dragon-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Key to Skull Rock-Jake's Treasure hunt.jpg Haha Hedges-Jake's Treasure hunt.jpg Jake&crew-Plundering Pup02.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave-Plundering Pup01.jpg Have-a-Banana Grove-Plundering Pup03.jpg Have-a-Banana Grove-Plundering Pup02.jpg golden bell-Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race09.jpg Jake&skully-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt09.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt10.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt11.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt12.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt13.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race08.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Jake&Hook-Soaring Over Summer Arcade02.jpg Jake&Hook-Soaring Over Summer Arcade01.jpg Jake&Smee- Soaring Over Summer Arcade01.jpg Jake-Soaring Over Summer Arcade04.jpg JakeHook&Smee- Soaring Over Summer Arcade01.jpg Jake-Soaring Over Summer Arcade02.jpg Jake-Soaring Over Summer Arcade03.jpg Jake-Soaring Over Summer Arcade01.jpg Izzy's Pet Puzzle.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle04.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle03.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle02.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle01.jpg Jake&Team Treasure Chest-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle01.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid07.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid06.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid05.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid04.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt01.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt02.jpg Jake&crew-Go Bananas Game02.jpg Jake&Smee-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Jake&Hook-Go Bananas Game02.jpg Jake&Hook-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Jake-Go Bananas Game02.jpg Jake&Skully-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Jake-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Jake&crew-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure Trek02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure Trek03.jpg Jake&Cubby-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Jake&Hook-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Jake&Izzy-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Jake-Jake's Treasure Trek02.jpg Jake-Jake's Treasure Trek03.jpg Jake-Jake's Treasure Trek04.jpg Jake-Jake's Treasure Trek05.jpg Disney Junior - Big Air Adventure.jpg Jungle Run Isle-Jake's Treasure Trek02.jpg Jungle Run Isle-Jake's Treasure Trek03.jpg Jake-Sand Pirates game01.jpg Groupshot-Sand Pirates game02.jpg Jake&crew-Sand Pirates game02.jpg Groupshot-Sand Pirates game01.jpg Jake&crew-Sand Pirates game01.jpg Jake&crew-Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery05.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest06.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest05.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest03.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery07.jpg Destiny Sword-Cave of Mystery01.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery08.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery01.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery02.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery03.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery04.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery06.jpg jake-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg Stickers-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg Jake-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp02.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates11.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates04.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates07.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates05.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates02.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates01.jpg Wing Sword- Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Wing Sword- Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Lava Sword- Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Ice Sword- Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Ice Sword- Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Ice Cave-Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Phantom Sword-Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Four Swords-Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Merchandise Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs.jpg W5260-Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs-d-1.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates plushs.png LEGO-Duplo-10512-Jakes-Treasure-Hunt.jpg LEGO-Duplo-10514-Jakes-Pirate-Ship-Bucky.jpg Jake_and_the_Never_Land_Piratesfigures.jpg Jake_bedset.jpg Jake_playdoh.jpg Jake_bags.jpg Jake_and_the_neverland_pirates figures.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-figures.jpg Jake Clock.jpg Jake Toy Camera.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Collapsible Finger Puppets.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Ornament.jpg Jake Pull Back Toy.jpg Jake & The Neverland Pirates - Who Shook Hook The Game.jpg Jake-T shirt.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates Markers.jpg Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Toddler Boy's Tee.jpg Crayola-colouring-and-activity-pad-jake-and-the-neverland-pirates.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-body-toddler-t-shirt-5.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates Treasure Hunt-T-Shirt.jpg Jake-T shirt12.jpg Jake-T shirt09.jpg Jake-T shirt11.jpg Jake-T shirt10.jpg Jake Duplo.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave.jpg LEGO-DUPLO-Jake-Peter-Pans-Visit-10526-Building-Toy-0-0.jpg LEGO-DUPLO-Jake-Beach-Racing-10539-Building-Toy-0-0.jpg JakeHookCroc.jpg Fisher Price Jake &Flynn.jpg Soaring-seas-pirate-ship.jpg Jake sail-n-roll.jpg Sailwagon.jpg ST2567.jpg Captain Jake.jpg Captain-Jake-Neverland-Pirates-Mighty-Colossus.jpg Captain_Jake_-_The_Great_Never_Sea_Conquest 4.jpg Captain_Jake_-_The_Great_Never_Sea_Conquest 3.jpg Captain_Jake_-_The_Great_Never_Sea_Conquest 2.jpg Jake-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus.JPG Jake Character Fan.jpg Jake's Mini-Sub.jpg Fisher Price-Submarine-Bucky.jpg Jakes-pirate-rock-guitar.jpg Jake's Skull Phone.jpg Treasure Snatcher Jake.jpg Captain jake &Peter figure.jpg Captain Jake compass.jpg Captain jake figure.jpg Jake-super-creatures.jpg Captain jake plush.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Figure.jpg Captain Jake Backpack.jpg Disney-jake-the-neverland-pirates-rc-skate-board.jpg Shark Ship front.jpg Shark Ship back.jpg Disney Jr. CAPTAIN JAKE and the NEVERLAND PIRATES wall sticker.jpg Pirates Captains' Compas.jpg Treasure Chest Game.jpg Captain Jake -high sea hero.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Eye-Spy Spyglass.jpg Jake-Bubble Bath.jpg Jake-conditioner.jpg Jak&crew-Never Land Pirates Band Aid Bandages.jpg Jak&crew-pro health.jpg Captain Jake Backpack02.jpg Jake&Tick-Tock-Crayola Color 'n Sticker Books.jpg Disney Junior DJ Shuffle 2.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates03.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates01.jpeg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates.jpg Category:Character Galleries